OP: VIAJE
by ABBYGABY005
Summary: Cuanto puede cambiar el mundo en 4 años? Muchísimo, pero definitivamente no tanto como pueden cambiar las personas q lo habitan... EN HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

CARGANDO

MISION PARA KND:

OPERACIÓN VIAJE

V uelo

I ncreible

A l futuro

J uvenil de

E lementos

Todo empezó como cualquier noche común y corriente en la casa del árbol, todo el sector v staba

en sus ocupaciones habituales, 3 y 4 jugaban videojuegos (3 le estaba dando una paliza), 2 los observaba y comia frituras, 5 echada en sillon leía una revista y 1 revisaba los informes d las misiones d ese dia, q tenia q enviar a la base lunar después.

Ninguno tenia idea de la aventura q se les avecinaba, ninguno se percato cuando una sombra entro fugazmente x la ventana.

De pronto, se sintieron adormilados, ninguno pudo decir nda, todos se durmieron casi ese mismo instante…

_ que? eeehh alguien sabe donde stamos?_ pregunto Migue en cuanto despertó, mientras sus compañeros se levantaban tambien, como la negativa fue general, Migue observó a su alrededor, una vez + el sitio en q se encontraban…

Era al parecer una destartalada casa, a la q le faltaba gran parte del techo, la oscuridad reinaba alli, por la ventana rota se veía el paisaje mas desolador q ninguno había visto, una ciudad en escombros, con algunas casas q todavía humeaban, el cielo gris y rojo, todo parecía completamente desolado sin un alma viva y en un silencio aterrador…claro hasta q se oyo la voz de una chica entre las penumbras mas profundas de la casa:

_estan 4 años en su futuro, mi presente, yo los dormí y con mi maquina del tiempo los traje aquí_ dijo la niña mientras salía a poca luz del lugar

_Kuki?_ pregunto uno asombrado como tdos sus compañeros

_chicos yo estoy aquí_ murmuro Kuki detrás de ellos

La chica terminó de salir de lo oscuro y se noto q no era Kuki, pero era como su gemela: la misma estatura edad y costitucion delgada d ella, su largo cabello negro y una increíblemente parecida cara, solo q con la nariz menos triangular la piel un poco mas tostada y su sueter lila, el flequillo a un lado, y una mochila rosada vieja en sus fue la 1era en reconocerla

_Mu...Mushi…_tartamudeo sorprendida

La niña sonrió levemente

_Llamame 3700_

TRANSMICION INTERRUMPIDA

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINÚA LA TRANSMICION:

_Mushi? Ah pero tu… no sigues enojada conmigo vdad?_ pregunto 2 nervioso

_que? Aahh si… eso, yo ya me vengue hace tiempo d ti jaja_Mushi lo miro sonriendo malignamente_ ya no te tengo rencor_2 trago saliva, sin hacerle caso Mushi siguió_ d todas formas no es para eso para lo q los traje aquí es que…_

Se oyó un ruido metálico a lo lejos Mushi se puso inmediatamente en guardia saco rápidamente un arma extraña q no habían visto nunk, y se oculto en los muros de la casa, los chicos la imitaron, mirando a ocultas a dos enormes y feos robots q marchaban por allí.

_q son esas cosas?_

_si.. y porq nos ocultamos?_

_podrías decirnos q esta pasando?_

Todos miraron Mushi pero esta solo siguió observando por la ventana hasta q los robots se fueron.

_ya ya tranquilos mis chavos, les explicare todo pero no aquí… no es seguro, vengan, síganme_ Mushi empuño su arma y sigilosamente empezó la marcha a veces deteniéndose para escuchar si se acercaba alguien.

_Mushi donde estamos? He conocido muchos sectores en mi vida pero nunk había visto este lugar…_ pregunto 1

_este fue el sector V_

_QUE?! Eso no puede ser…_los chicos estaban shokeados, como podía ser esto lo q conocían y amaban? Antes d q se pudiera hacer otra pregunta Mushi se detuvo de repente

_alto, hay una batalla adelante _ señalo ella sacando unos omniculares de su mochila y enfocándolos.

Bastante lejos los chicos vieron la sombra de una persona q corría siendo perseguida por 3 de aquellos robots gigantes, mientras les disparaba y al mismo tiempo se movía ágilmente esquivando los rayos d ellos, 4 o 5 veces mas grandes q los suyos.

_batalla? Eso es abuso! Son 3 contra uno!, hay q ayudar a quien sea q sea ese cacalaca pero ya!_grito 4 enfadado

_ muy buena idea_ dijo Mushi ignorando q para los chicos lo extraño de la frase y corriendo rápidamente hacia la pelea, seguida d los demás.

_#2 escanea a la persona d al frente, tal vez estamos ayudando a un adulto _ ordeno 1

_boina!_2 hizo el saludo militar y saco una pequeña maquina parecida a una calculadora y apuntandola adelante.

_el escáner indica q es una chik de…16 años!_

_que!?_

Todos se pararon menos Mushi q siguió corriendo_ no importa! Esta d nuestro lado!_ les grito

Los chicos corrieron d nuevo no sin preguntarse q hacía una adolescente en el lado d los chicos del barrio. De pronto 2 d los robots estallaron y el otro desmoronándose cayo encima de la muchacha la cual habia dejado caer algo justo antes d vencerlos.

_NOOOO!!!_Mushi aceleró hasta llegar frente a los escombros de los robots, se arrodillo a recoger el objeto d la adolescente y se quedo mirando el desastre.

5 llego antes donde ella_y q esperas? no tenías tantas ganas de ayud…_ se calló de repente sin poder creer lo q Mushi sostenia en sus manos. El resto del equipo llegó

_mushi, 5 que…y mi pollo!_ exclamo migue cuando mushi se paro y la cosa quedo visible para todos. Ninguno dijo nada.

A la luz del fuego q consumía a uno de los robots los chicos observaron asustados aquella vieja gorra roja…

TRANSMICION INTERRUMPIDA

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Primero recordar q los Chicos del Barrio pertenecen a Tom Warburton y Cartoon Network.

Segundo, gracias x comentar Goregirl, jeje, lo q Migue dijo es como una expresión d alarma, sorpresa, d acuerdo?

Tercero, bueno… el fic!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINÚA LA TRANSMICION:

Se oyeron unos ruidos metálicos, era la adolecente saliendo d el monton d chatarra, era

una chica alta y delgada, morena con una polera azul y rayas blancas q le dejaba ver el ombligo, un jean negro, un delgado mechon d cabello le tapaba uno d sus ojos mientras el resto estaba atado en una larga y delgada trenza, d su cuello colgaba una medallita dorada (q a 5 le pareció muy familiar), con una voz algo baja y ronca murmuro:

_aay…mi cabeza_

_Abby!!!_Mushi fue corriendo a su lado mientras ella c sentaba en la cabeza d un robot frotandose la nuca y mirandola_ ten se t calló esto_ le dijo alargandole la gorra_ stás bien?_

_3…_dijo Abby, el golpe la había dejado un poco mareada, pero luego c le aclaro un poco la vista y añadió rapidamente para disimular su error_700… gracias_ c coloco la gorra y se paro_ estoy bien no paso nd_ (como si pudiera volver a ver a Kuki, en q staba pensando?...)

_NADA? T acaban d caer encima como ochorrochientas toneladas d chatarra tecnológica!!!_le grito 1 interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

_Que?!_ Abby acaba d pararse y se volvió a caer, d la sorpresa d oír aquella voz de nuevo_ como? _miro asombrada a cinco chicos q estaban detrás d Mushi, se abrazo las rodillas oculto el rostro y se empezó a murmurarse bajito_ Dios…estoy empezando a ver visiones… no debo golpearme tan fuerte la cabeza…me estoy volviendo loca o algo así…_

_Guau, c nota q no le dijiste q nos ibas a traer vdad?_le dijo 1 a Mushi

_Abby… no son ninguna visión, yo los traje, ya sabes, con la maquina del tiempo d Tomas_ le explicó Mushi nerviosa.

_quien es Tomas?_

_pero el no pudo terminar su maquina…o si?_le dijo Abby a Mushi ignorando la pregunta de 4.

_pues no, pero yo la termine, sabes q soy buena con la tecnología 2x4, una vez hice un dispositivo megatronico transfiguracional cuando tenía 5 años, para trasladar la tundacidad del conde Tundacula a un simio arco iris…._

_puedo saber para q hiciste eso?_

_aaaah… pues…yo…jeje…_

_olvídalo, acabaste el proyecto d Tom y los trajiste a ellos aquí?_

_ustedes fueron el mejor sector q ha existido y lo sabes! Si hay alguien q puede ayudarnos son ellos_

_si bien como sea, ya no se puede arreglar supongo ahora ay q llevarlos a la base_ murmuro casi sin darle importancia, y aunq sus ojos mentían lo q decían sus palabras la sombra de la gorra roja los ocultaba… eso pasaba a menudo.

La 5 adolescente sacó una pequeña tabla d su mochila y apretó unos minúsculos botones, ese instante se convirtió en una patineta metálica extraña q se elevo a un metro del suelo mediante unas casi invisibles ondas celestes.

_wooow esa parece una patineta gravitacional, estaba empezando a hacer planos para construir una de esas_ se sorprendio 2

_si tu la patentaste hace casi tres años , ganaste la feria d tecnología ese año con esto_ comento Abby_ va a mas de chorrocientos Km/hr_

_ si tú vas en eso te nos vas a adelantar mucho…_dijo 5

_*-*uuuuu genial yo quiero montarla yo quiero siiiiiiii_ pidio kuki entusiasmada y agarrándola_ vaya q fea está_ se desilusiono_ oye ya se la voy a mejorar _ empezó a pegar stikers d flores y simios arco iris en la patineta

_aaah la arruinaste… y estaba tan pintuda, ahora parece de niñita, yo no me voy montar allí_

3 le lanzo una fea mirada a 4_Wero no seas malo tu siempre insultas todo lo q me gusta!_

Mushi miraba 2 q se comía con los ojos la creación de su yo futuro _ oye gordo no la babees tanto, la necesitamos_

_como q gordo? solo 4 puede llamarme así, además tu eres la q me hizo regresar a mi adiccion al jarabe d chocolate, es tu culpa_

_mi culpa? si quieres tragar chocolate como puerco no es mi problema_

_yo desde cuando he insultado tus cosas?_ le preguntaba 4 a 3

_no seas tonto lo haces todo el tiempo! Tu odias a mis simios arco iris y siempre estas peleando con los pobrecitos hamsters_

_no m vengas a defender a esas ratitas cochinas q se roban todas mis sodas!_

_ya basta CALLENSE!_ grito la joven Abby haciendo q el silencio volviera_ silencio nos escucharan además quien les dijo q solo había una?_ saco y activo 3 patinetas mas.

_Ya no me quedan mas así q tendran q ponerse en parejas_ les dijo pasándoles las patinetas y montando en una _vamos_

_yo me niego a ir en la d los monos arco iris_ gruñó 4

_pues yo no iré con el gordo, no me debe nada pero m sigue cayendo muy mal_ dijo Mushi

_y quien te quiere loquita? Yo ire con 4 entonces es mi amigo

_vamos Mushi sube!_ le dijo 3 a su hermana

2 y Mushi se subieron detrás d sus respectivas sacándose la lengua, mientras q Wally y Kuki c negaban a mirarse.

Abby inicio la marcha, seguida d 3 y mushi, y 2 y4. Antes q se dieran cuenta, 1 y 5 habían sido dejados solos con la ultima tabla.

_que? Osea helloooow espérennos!!!_ les gritó uno subiendo a la patineta_ vas a venir?_ le pregunto a 5, la cual estaba absorta pensando en el medallón de la Abby adolescente, lo había visto antes, pero no recordaba donde…

_hey 5 despierta

_eh?_

_! Estas bien? te quedaste no c como…_

_ah si claro vamos_

1 la jalo para ayudarla a subir, luego emprendieron la marcha.

En ese momento, d dieron cuenta de q tardarían en alcanzar a los demas… de estaban completamente solos… se vieron, por primera vez… como algo mas que amigos…

TRANSMICION INTERRUMPIDA

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

por fa comenten!


	3. Chapter 3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINÚA LA TRANSMICION:

_Bien, ya llegamos _anuncio Abby parando.

3 y Mushi pararon detrás d ella, las tres se bajaron

_cuidado, abran paso ahí va el golpe!!!_les chillo 2

Las chiks se apartaron antes de ser atropelladas por 2 y 4 q pasaron a toda velocidad y zigzagueando sin control.

_SALTA!_

4 y 2 saltaron justo antes d q la patineta chocara contra una roca y estallara en pedazos

_ay noo, mi vida d patineta… apenas t conocí….buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_ lloró 2 desconsoladamente _ t dije q me dejaras conducir…_

_no fue mi culpa, tu eres el q hizo esa cosa tan difícil d manejar_ dijo 4 mientras se sacudía el polvo_ además hace tiempo q queria conducir y uds no me dejaban…

_y con razón…_ murmuro Mushi.

1 y 5 llegaron

_ q pasa de que llora 2?_

_4 le rompió su bebe_ replico Abby con sorna_ y ustedes… xq c tardaron tanto_

1 y 5 c miraron y sonrojaron un poco

_eeeeeh_ 1 adopto una cara de baboso al recordar…

*FLASH BLACK*

1 y 5 c miraban a los ojos cada uno con sus propios pensamientos (q ojos mas hermosos tiene!) (No m había dado cuenta nunk d lo linda q era…)

_uno…_murmuró5 sin saber exactamente q decir

_si Abby…_

D pronto 5 miro q delante d ellos un objeto c acercaba cada vez mas, enorme y amenazante, haciéndola volver bruscamente a la realidad.

_uno, EL ARBOL!!!_

_el que?_

1 c volteo y logro evitar x centímetros darse un tremendo porrazo d frente con el enorme tronco pero no pudo evitar q golpeara con fuerza una esquina d la tabla, la sacudida d ese golpe y el viraje repentino del vehículo hicieron q 5 perdiera el equilibrio y ya estaba cayendo cuando 1 se dio cuenta y la agarro del brazo, 5 c jalo hacia el, justo al tiempo q el la jalaba, la fuerza d ambos hizo q sus pechos chocaran y sus labios c juntaran con fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo con suavidad…

Durante unos segundos (q parecieron minutos…horas…años…) c miraron asombrados (el acaba de…) (acabamos de…) y luego c separaron rapidamente y volvieron a sus posiciones iniciales completamente rojos.

_yo… aaah le digo me dice… estas bien?_ murmuro el chico calvo sofocado sin saber q mas decir

_si claro _ dijo 5 tratando d no mirarlo a los ojos _ pero creo q deberías mirar al frente_

1 asintió, dándose cuenta d q c habían desviado un monton a la derecha y corrigió el rumbo, pero a partir d ese momento un silencio incomodo los ganó a ambos, mientras trataban d asimilar la idea d esos sentimientos nuevos y del suceso reciente, q aunque habia sido un simple accidente habia acelerado un montón un par de corazones…

*FIN DEL FLASH BLACK*

_es q 1 casi c choca con un árbol, y c desvió para evitarlo_ dijo 5 rapidamente disimulando y dandole un codazo a 1, aunq ella tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

_eh? Digo… si eso fue_ dijo 1 volviendo a la realidad

Abby los miró unos segundos de un modo extraño, pero cuando 1 se dio cuenta ya c había dado la vuelta, 1 se encogió d hombros tratando d no darle importancia, pero un cosquilleo en su nuca le decía q no era la primera vez… y probablemente tampoco la ultima.

_q bien q yo traje mi simio arcoiris amuleto d la buena suerte con el es imposible q tenga ese tipo d accidentes, creo q les regalare uno cuando volvamos_3 sacó un pequeño simio arcoiris d su bolsillo.

_eeh, si gracias 3 pero creo q debemos darle a cinc…

_dime Abby_ dijo la adolecente

_bien hay q devolverle sus patinetas_ terminó1

Abby recibió un monton d pedazos destrozados de una patineta, una con una enorme abolladura en una esquina, y otra repleta d simios arcoiris.

_vaya casi no recuerdo cuando tratabamos así a nuestra tecnología_ dijo algo molesta encogiendo y guardando d nuevo las q seguían enteras y votando los restos d la destrozada.

_en realidad tu no deberías recordar nd d nuestra organización mi chava_ le recordó 1_ y ahora mismo nos vas a decir xq lo haces!

Todo el sector V miro desconfiado a Abby y Mushi

_ya no c esponjen mis chavos, entremos y les contaremos td_ dijo Mushi

_mmm sip pero un pequeño detalle… _ dijo 5_aquí no hay nada_ nada nada nada…_ repetió el eco (d lejos el grupo c ve en una vieja carretera un poco alejada d la ruinosa ciudad, con polvo y pasto muy crecido y seco, y una bola d paja gira por allí)

_jeje nada q se pueda encontrar facilmente_

Mushi c arrodillo y tanteo el suelo y la hierba, jalo una palanca q dejo observar una pantallita q decía "introduzca clave" colocó una clave muy larga a continuación apareció un agujerito y Mushi c sacó un moco y lo introdujo, apareció una puerta trampa, todos entraron y la puerta c cerro tras ellos.

(1)_cuidado con el hoyo!_

(3)_ tobogán siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

TRANSMICION INTERRUMPIDA

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUA LA TRANSMICIÓN:

Nos encontramos en una amplia cueva a varios mts d profundidad, con paredes d metal, una extraña fogata en el centro q no despedía humo y con el centro púrpura, unos troncos alrededor al estilo campista, un montón de cajas en una esquina llenas d armas 2x4 y una computadora medio extraña, otras con comida y la mayoría con juguetes rotos y otra chatarra, la mayoría d apariencia bastante inútil. En la esquina opuesta la sombra de un animal del tamaño d un doberman dormía profundamente. También algunas hamacas colgaban por ahí un poco alejadas con algunas mochilas tiradas junto a ellas. En las paredes habían algunas puertas irregulares metaliks, una era circular y mas elevada q las demás.

En este lugar había 3 chicos, dos aproximadamente d la misma edad sentados en los troncos alrededor d la fogata conversaban, el otro, mas pequeño, echado en una hamak escuchaba y hacia rebotar una vieja pelota roja contra la pared.

La puerta circular c abrió y Mushi y Abby(la adolescente) cayeron de pie tranquilamente.

Los tres muchachos se quedaron o_O al ver la compañía q traían…

El sector V salió después d ellas, no con tanta gracia… 1 primero dandoc un grave porrazo d cara, el resto c cayó en su encima arrollándolo, 3 y 4 al final cayeron sin latimarc sobre sus compañeros

_Súper hagámoslo d nuevo_

_siiiiii fue divertido_

_ni muerta_ dijo 5 con la voz ahogada debajo d 2 y 4_ahora hagan favor y muevan sus traseros _

1 trato d decir algo con la cara enterrada en el suelo pero nadie entendió una palabra d lo q dijo

_que?_

Tds c bajaron y 1 c sentó en el suelo completamente aturdido y con gafas colgandole d una oreja, uno de los cristales se había rayado.

_le digo… me dice, hay q le digo…_

5 lo jalo y lo hizo sentarc en un tronco acomodándole un poco las gafas.

_bueno no quiero interrumpir pero q esta pasando aquí?_ pregunto uno d los chicos d la cueva.

_si eso mero, estamos en tu famosa guarida así q nos vas a decir para q nos trajiste a este futuro patas arriba o t va a pasar lo q al perico_ le dijo 4 a Mushi

_no te me alborotes chamaco…_

_oigan soy yo o estoy viendo doble gorra roja _ dijo el otro chico impidiendo q la niña responda a 4 y se dirija a el

_larga historia, los trajimos… _

La joven Abby le lanzo una mirada asesina a Mushi

_esta bien… YO los traje del pasado para q nos ayuden un poco_

_pero no destruyeron los adultos todas las maquinas del tiempo en la batalla de…_

_bien, 1ero lo 1ero, presentaciones, aunq creo q ya c conocen,… este es Lee_

Lo reconocieron d inmediato, estaba mucho mas alto, delgado, del cinturón le colgaban como 7 yoyos d diferentes formas y tamaños, clásico símbolo de un experto en yoyotástico profesional; a parte del q staba haciendo girar en su mano en ese momento, claro. Les sonrió:

_puedes llamarme 84, solo a los adolescentes no les gusta q los llamen por su nombre clave_

_no estas cerca d cumplir los 13?_le recordó el q estaba a su lado

_cállate_ murmuró 84 algo apesumbrado

_bueno tranquilos, este es Sydney Lucas, el no es de la organización pero este es un refugio común x el momento así q no importa… pueden llamarlo Sid_

El chico q tenía el cabello castaño y unos dientes sobresalidos bastante familiares, movió la cabeza en señal de saludo mientras q su bolso c movía ligeramente

_no eres tu el presidente d 1er grado?_le pregunto 1

_sip eso fui alguna ves _ asintió Sid tranquilamente

Su bolso volvió a moverc y salió un conejo blanco con manchas negras

_c parec a…_murmuro 2

_señor Dientes Chuecos? _completo 5 asombrada

_mmm, no el es su hijo Bigotes_ aclaró Sid_ el único d la camada q sigue con nosotros, yo lo cuido.

_y cuidar estúpidas y tiernas criaturas peludas no es d niñas tontas?_ dijo 4, ganando con eso q 3 lo golpeara muy fuerte.

_auch!, yo solo decía..._

_y el es Joey, digo 408_ terminó Mushi sin hacer caso

El chico d unos 7 años bajó d su hamaca y los miró, tenía el despeinado pelo rubio con un corte tipo hongo irregular, shorts jeans ,tenis, el chaleco naranja abierto sobre una polera blanca con una imagen de una bola de fuego con un símbolo extraño rodeándola, siguió haciendo rebotar la pelota roja en el piso, y c paro delante d 4; eran casi del mismo tamaño.

_Ya veo lo q querían decir con eso d q d niño eras un enano, hermanito_

_COMO ME LLAMASTE!_grito 4

_ENANO!!!_gritó el otro rubio aun mas fuerte, al parecer aquel carácter era d familia

_Ya basta sientense_ los interrumpió la adolescente Abby con voz d mando, casi de inmediato 84, Sid y Mushi dejaron de hablar y se sentaron, Joey miró retadoramente un rato a su furioso hermano mayor, antes de volver lentamente a su hamaca _ les explicaremos todo_

_entonces esto sera largo xq tienen muuucho q Explicar_

_si ya era hora_

Mushi suspiró, empezó con la historia, la razón d todo lo q staba ocurriendo….

TRANSMICIÓN INTERRUMPIDA


End file.
